


Angela and Bella

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [17]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Angela's and Bella's relationship
Relationships: Angela Weber/Bella Swan, Bella Swan/Angela Weber
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Angela and Bella were definitely what one would call homebodies. They didn’t go out much, preferring to stay together in their apartment, or at the local bookstores, libraries, and coffeeshops, to relax. But every once in a while they would try to do something a little out of the ordinary. If nothing else, they would get a good story out of it.

One year for her birthday, Bella bought Angela tickets to a couples’ cooking class. It was beginner level, but Angela was still concerned. She had never been good in the kitchen before. But Bella insisted it would be fun, so off they went together. The class was making garlic bread, spaghetti, and a salad. It seemed simple enough, but that thought could only help them so much. Before long, they were laughing over a pot of stuck-together pasta, splatters of tomato all over the aprons they had bought just for the occasion.

Once on a trip out of town together, they knew they were near an amusement park. They had a spare day, so they figured they might as well check it out. It was at the top of the first very big hill that Angela realized she was afraid of heights. Bella held her hand the whole way down as she screamed in a mix of terror and joy. They avoided the roller coasters the rest of the day, instead veering towards the smaller rides and games throughout the park.

The year they both graduated college - Bella with a degree in creative writing and Angela with one in photography - they both wanted to do something they hadn’t really done before to celebrate. They went to a few local bars with some friends from college, dancing and drinking the night away. They stumbled home early the next morning, falling into bed. They woke the next morning with hangovers, venturing out of their bedroom only for food and water. They spent the rest of the day in bed together, watching TV and cuddling.

For their anniversary one year, Jessica bought them tickets to a concert. It was for an artist they both loved, but hadn’t been planning to go to. But with gifted tickets in hand, off they went, excited to see the band. It was general admission, so they hung out dancing near the back of the crowd most of the show, afraid of getting separated in the sea of people. They did join the crowd for the last song played, their favorite, jumping and dancing along with everyone else. 

The carnival had come to town, and Bella had always wanted to go despite never having the chance to. So Angela set aside a day for them to go together one weekend. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. They spent the day exploring the carnival, visiting the petting zoo, riding a few of the small rides, and playing games against each other. By the end of the night, Bella had won them a huge stuffed teddy bear, which they took turns carrying as they explored a bit more. They took a seat near the entrance to eat some snacks, people-watching and talking about their day together.

Of course, their favorite nights out weren’t really nights out at all, at least not in the traditional sense. They preferred to spend their nights together quietly. Most of the time, they stayed in their cozy apartment, cuddled on the couch or their bed, the smell of a home-cooked meal wafting through the house, dirty dishes piled in the sink for the next morning. The radio would be on, playing instrumental music just loud enough to add subtle background music to an otherwise quiet scene. Sometimes they’d each have a book, other times not, just together, getting lost in their written worlds or each other.


	2. The Book of Love

Where to begin? They were in love. And that was all they needed to know. They did anything they could to let the other know, to remind her she was loved.

They started a book club together, picking a new book each month that they would read together. Their copies would start identical, but as they read each would write notes in the margins, little things they noticed or something that reminded them of the other. Angela liked to add small drawings to hers, while Bella stuck with words. At the end of the month, they’d meet at a coffeeshop to discuss the book and exchange copies, then go to a bookstore together to choose their next adventure. 

Bella didn’t get sick often, but whenever she would, she was a mess. She always tried to take care of everyone else, and wasn’t very good at letting others take care of her. Angela had to practically force her to stay in bed or the couch, bringing her servings of chicken noodle soup (Bella’s favorite and Angela’s specialty) and her favorite snacks on occasion. It was the only time they ever really watched TV, flipping through reality show after reality show, laughing together until Bella drifted off for another nap.

Angela would often get engrossed in an editing project, staring at her computer screen as she edited a collection of images, barely emerging except to eat or use the bathroom… if that. Bella did the best she could to help Angela during these times, bringing her food and reminding her breaks are healthy, sitting with her to keep her company when she refused. She loved to watch her work.

Once they moved in together, they didn’t really go out much. They had everything they needed in their small one-bedroom. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with all their favorites and plenty of new ones they hadn’t read yet. Their book club books were all kept together on the top shelves of the first case, flipped through when one missed the other, re-read for a dose of nostalgia. They spent a lot of time reading together, curled under one blanket, their cat purring between them.

Bella loved to cook for Angela, digging up old family recipes and putting her own spin on them. Sometimes Angela would take pictures while Bella cooked, saving them for a possible cookbook they would write someday. Other times she would turn on an audiobook to listen to while they worked, Angela helping her with dishes, prep work, or setting the table.

They weren’t particularly outdoorsy people, but Angela loved to photograph nature. As such, they were outdoors a lot, exploring different areas for Angela to photograph. Nearby beaches, forests, gardens, and even cities weren’t safe as they explored new places to take pictures of. Bella was in some of them; others were just the area they were in. they could easily spend a whole day on these outings, walking around holding hands and stealing kisses.

Bella was never particularly great with children, but she loved Angela’s brothers. They were always so excited for “Auntie Bella” to come over and play. They were outside as much as the weather allowed, digging in their sandbox as Bella taught them how to build taller castles, or them wrestling as Bella refereed. Inside they would watch cartoons with her or play with their blocks, settling down only when it was time for Bella to read them a story. Angela smiled as she watched, falling more in love as she realized just how perfectly Bella fit into her family.

It wasn’t a big fuss when they got married. Two simple rings, two simple white dresses, barefoot on the beach in front of their families and a few friends, Angela’s father officiating. It was just perfect for them, a fitting continuation of their life together.


	3. Literary Meows

Bella had never been much of a pet person. Renee had always argued that they didn’t have the time or money for a pet. By the time she moved in with Charlie, she had stopped thinking about it, not really sure she wanted one anymore. But then she moved in with Angela, who is definitely a cat person, and she was happy to change that. 

Their first cat was a tiny black kitten that was hiding in their backyard. They started leaving food out for it, slowly getting the kitten to trust them. As soon as they caught it, they took it to the vet where they learned it was a girl and most likely a stray; she didn’t have any tracking information. They decided to keep her, naming her Austen.

All of their cats were named after literary characters or authors; they had a list they were working through. A year after Austen joined their little family, they adopted another stray at their local animal shelter: a fluffy grey and white boy they called Wilde. He was an elderly cat, and didn’t want to play very often, but he was always down to sleep in a lap. He   
tended to hide when visitors came by, but could warm up to them quickly.

Angela loved to take pictures of them, like any other cat owner. She caught their two cats sleeping, playing, cuddling, eating, anything. It was good photography practice, and Bella loved having all the pictures around. She started sharing the photos online, building a small fanpage. It didn’t get a lot of attention, but it was fun.

For a while, their family stayed just the two of them, Austen, and Wilde. They visited shelters and hung out in cat cafes, but were happy with just the two, for now. Whenever they had the time, they would volunteer at these places, helping clean cages and rooms and socializing cats and kittens of all ages.

It was at the shelter one day, a few years later, after they had lost both cats and hadn’t been ready to adopt another one yet, that they met Rita. She was a tiny, pregnant cat that had been found on the side of the road. The shelter had trouble placing her because of the pregnancy, and weren’t sure they would have the space. So Angela and Bella agreed to foster her.

It was a difficult transition at first, for all three of them. Rita was painfully shy, and had issues adapting to her new space and owners. She spent most of the time hiding under the bed or the couch, sneaking out to eat while they were gone. Bella and Angela weren’t really used to having a cat around the house anymore, but they had missed it. They did their best to make her more comfortable, leaving food and water under the bed so it was easier to access and letting her get used to their small house on her own time.

After a few days, she started sharing the couch with them while they read at night, allowing them to pet her more and more. After a while, they decided to officially adopt her, and changed her name to Shakespeare. She fit into their household too well to stay a foster, and they had plenty of space for her kittens. She had four of them; one boy and three girls. They named the boy Verona, and the three girls Juliet, Beatrice, and Gertrude. Bella kept their growth well-documented online, sharing pictures and videos Angela took, and   
writing stories to go along with them.

They spent a lot of time playing with their five cats, especially after discovering motherhood suited Shakespeare well and she was a lot more playful. Toys of all kinds were in every room of the house. Bella built a small patio in their backyard so they could play outside without causing harm. They cuddled their cats while they watched TV or read, or wrote, sometimes they took them on walks, when the weather allowed. It was a busy life. But they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
